


tw: i wrote this when i was high

by guineaDogs



Series: south park drabbles [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, kyle is a creep, kyle is a mra/nice guy in this, this is literally the worst, this is literally very gross and disgusting and you shouldn't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: This is @LordJenJen's fault.Kyle is a gross creep at Bebe.





	tw: i wrote this when i was high

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is gross. I know it's gross, you know it's gross. If you read this and get grossed out it's not my fault. I warned u bro

He loved her because she was beautiful. He didn’t know when he started to think that, because she certainly wasn’t always beautiful. Before, he hardly even noticed her at all. But one day, it was like the universe said, ‘Kyle, notice Bebe. Notice  _ her. _ ” And boy, did he. He noticed her so  _ hard. _ He noticed her, the way she sat in front of him in class, the way she pushed those lush perfect curls off of her shoulder with curve of her hand. The way she covered her mouth as she laughed, as her cheeks lit up just the right way like she was glowing, as if she was embarrassed, even though she was actually wasn’t at all? 

She was beautiful, she was perfect. 

She perfectly didn’t notice  _ him. _

Sometimes, he was  _ so certain _ that she did. Bebe never looked at him, never spoke to him. She probably didn’t even know his name. But sometimes, she still knew he was there. And left him things. A napkin with the sears of her lipstick on it. A hair tie that still had a few strands of her long curly locks tangled in it. 

Small gifts that he could cherish and hold dear to his heart. 

But still, she never spoke to him, never saw him standing behind a locker, admiring her from afar. And he never had the nerve to approach her to say hi. Forever, they would be star-crossed lovers. Kyle was so close to accepting his fate when Clyde Donovan noticed him. 

Took pity on him. Said something about not wanting him to be their school’s Tate Langdon. 

And so he was able to insert himself into her life. It was effortless. All he had to do was spend time with Clyde, when he easily ignored him, and then she would be there. Any time he was around Clyde, he could be near Bebe. Could smell her sweet flowery perfume. Could feel the poofy part of her jacket brushed against him as she passed him to hug or kiss Clyde. 

He could to notice her even more then, more keenly. He felt it at his core, he felt it in his groin. He felt it swelling within his pants, as his blood rushed and  _ pumped. _

There was an opportunity here. He could finally merge from man in her vicinity to man who could be her  _ friend. _ So he intentionally attempted to befriend her. Her ‘real’ friend, who really ‘cared’ about her ‘emotions.’ Call him Hobo Johnson because he was here to get all up in her peach…

He could pretend he didn’t love her, that he wouldn’t do anything in the world for her. He could be that listening ear, that sweet voice that could give her all the reassurances that she needed. One day, she would realize how much she needed him. How much she wanted him. 

It was just a matter of time, and Kyle was certain he could wait forever and a half if he needed to.

At some point, Clyde caught on to the way Kyle lingered longer than he should have, the way he always watched Bebe but never quite made eye contact with her. 

Kyle didn’t take it well when Clyde told him, “Hey, buddy, pal. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to hang out for a while.”

He was enraged. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair,  _ it wasn’t fair. _

He just couldn’t handle the prospect of having degrees of separation between himself and Bebe. Because if they weren’t about him, and what he wanted, what were they even about? 

Fortunately, before he could act on these terrible thoughts, he got put in prison for being a creep. His parents even grounded him while he was in prison because everything about what he did is gross inexcusable behaviour. 


End file.
